


A Song of the Sky and the Moon

by Anonymous



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, Rayla - Freeform, Rayllum, Raylum, Xadia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just some Rayllum fluff. Set sometime around the middle-ish of Season 3....the hypothetical season three because season two JUST got released.





	1. Chapter One

Callum held Zym close to him and he and Rayla were ushered into the throne room for the elven duke who had caught them. Despite his discomfort, it didn't hold a candle to how Rayla was acting. She was stiff, and her face set in a livid scowl. Callum wasn't sure he wanted to know why she was so angry, and he was afraid to ask with so many open ears around.

Zym whimpered in Callum's arms, and he gave the dragon a reassuring pat. He was just glad that Lujanne's gifts were working, and that Rayla was clever enough to ask for them. It took some getting used to , knowing that just because he could feel his pinkies didn't mean he could see them. Just because others could see the horns atop his head that didn't mean he could feel them. Just because Zym was green that didn't make him any less a storm dragon. He twisted the ring on his middle finger, the one that kept him disguised, and looked around the room at the many faces that watched he and Rayla approached the moonshadow elf seated on the dais.

The elf there was tall and slender with streaks of grey in her white hair. Her face, while still beautiful, was marked with age and some fine lines.

When Rayla stopped, Callum bumped into her, which made her turn around and glare at him. "Sorry," he mumbled as he took a step back.

She rolled her eyes but didn't respond, turning back to the older elf, who was using a gnarled cane to help her stand. Someone tried to help her up, but she shooed them away with a wave of her hand.

She approached Rayla, her violet eyes in a stern glare. "Rayla, is it necessary that we resort to capture for this?"

Rayla crossed her arms and defiantly said, "You of all people should know where I'm headed and why I need to get there."

"And you'd rather feed your pride and sleep in mud than set foot under this roof, I know," the woman grumbled. "You're just as stubborn as your father."

"And he's just as stubborn as you," Rayla muttered.

Shifting Zym onto one hip, Callum warily raised his hand and said, "Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt or anything-"

"And yet you have," the older elf said coldly.

"Don't mind him," Rayla interjected. "He was raised by humans. I found 'im and the little one in Katollis. I'm takin' them both home after my work is done."

She had worked on the lie for a while, and it had the desired effect. Murmurs rose through the hall, some of them full of pity and others outraged. It didn't do anything to help the already bad relationship between elves and humans, but it would keep Callum safe until they reached Zym's mother.

"You poor lad," the older elf said. "It must have been like being raised in a lightless cave. A skywing elf needs to be with the heavens. The mongrels probably didn't even teach you anything about your ways."

"Uh..." Callum said, looking desperately at Rayla for help. "I don't think so."

"You're welcome to our library for as long as you're here. There's a section about skywing magic there. Poor dear, you haven't even taken your wings yet. ," the woman offered. "Assuming the humans even taught you how to read."

"Yeah, they taught me how to read," Callum said, his confusion growing. "So...you're not taking us prisoner?"

The woman laughed at this. "Of course not, my pet. I'm Lady Raelyra, the matriarch of my family, the Welun family."

"I'm Calyn," Callum recited the rehearsed lie. He and Rayla had both agreed it would be best to keep elf-Callum's name as close to the real thing as possible. "We appreciate your hospitality, Lady Raelyra."

"Ah, yes. That's how I like my hospitality best. By force," Rayla replied snidely.

"Rayla!" Callum exclaimed.

Lady Raelyra laughed at this and said, "Don't trouble yourself, Calyn. That's far from the worst thing I've heard from my granddaughter. Now...supper

is going to be soon. Rayla, I hope you can see to it that your companions are properly attired."

Rayla gave her grandmother a mocking bow and said, "Anythin' you say, Lady Raelyra."

"I expect you to be properly attired as well, young lady," Raelyra said, her voice stern.

"I am properly attired. We're leavin'. I won't be roped into one of your stupid dinner parties."

"Rayla," Callum pleaded quietly. "The library. Pleeeeease? I could learn more sky magic."

"Then you can stay here, learn all the sky magic you like, and I'll take the little one," Rayla countered stubbornly. "I'm not stayin'."

"Then I guess I'll see you around because I am," Callum said.

Rayla bristled at this, and Lady Raelyra laughed. "I like your friend, Rayla. Surely a night or two won't kill you. Calyn will get access to the library, and you'll get caught up on some...important matters."

Rolling her eyes, Rayla scoffed, "Important matters...fine. We'll stay for one night. We leave tomorrow."

"Don't forget to make yourself presentable, dear!" Raelyra called after Rayla as she took Callum by the hand and yanked him toward the exit, her pace relentless.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is your room?" Callum asked as he and Zym followed Rayla through the door.

The chamber they walked into was as big as his and Ezran's rooms combined. In the center was a sitting room with lavish furniture. There were two doors on either side, one was shut, and the other one revealed a washroom. It seemed so clean and tidy. So...unlike Rayla.

Rayla took her swords out of her belt and pitched them at a spot in the wall. The blades slipped deep into the white wood, enwreathed by more holes in the wall where she had done the same thing. Callum looked closer and found other small traces of the girl he knew. Dents in the wood scratches in the stone mended rips in the fabric.

"Yeah," Rayla muttered, and she plopped onto the sofa in the middle of the room. "Looks like gran sent in the cleaners." She put a foot against the sitting room table and pushed it over, the vase full of white lilies hitting the stone floor and shattering, raining broken crystal and flower petals onto the floor.

Zym whined and looked at Callum, who shared in the dragon's concern. As he put Zym down, Callum asked, "Is there any particular reason why you hate your grandmother so much?"

Rayla glared up at Callum and snapped, "I don't hate my gran, and I don't hate my parents either...we just aren't on speakin' terms. Now go take a bath so you can go to your stupid library before stupid dinner."

"Do you...maybe wanna talk about why you're so mad?" Callum asked. He was maddeningly curious, but he also theorized that if Rayla vented a little bit, she might feel better.

"Do I look like I wanna talk about it?" Rayla snapped. "Go take a bloody bath or I'm gonna run some water with the sole intent of drownin' you in it."

"Fine, fine, I'm going," Callum muttered. He went into the washroom. He stayed in there for a few minutes before he finally reemerged, admitting that he didn't know how to run a bath without a water source or a fire. Though Rayla was annoyed, she showed him how to turn on the facet and how to adjust it before she left.

To occupy her time, Rayla went to her bedroom to find something to wear for the night. She knew all too well that if she didn't already have something picked, then Alya would do it, and she was not in the mood to let her cousin play dress up.

She scowled as she sorted through her clothes, finding that everything was still there, nothing having been thrown out since she left home. She hadn't hated her wardrobe when she left to finish training as an assassin, but now...she hated everything. She had half a mind to cut it all to bits, but she didn't. Maybe Alya dressing her wouldn't be so bad. At least then if Rayla hated what she was wearing she had a valid excuse.

Her reflection was interrupted by Callum's panicked cries for help. She sprinted to the bathroom, retrieving her swords and crashing into the bathroom. She didn't know what she expected: Runaan or another assassin, Claudia the dark mage, or any number of horrors.

What she didn't expect was a wall of thick bubbles extending to the ceiling and filling the room so rapidly that it burst out into the sitting room when she opened the door.

"HELP!" Callum shouted again from somewhere amid the bubbles.

Zym yipped and shot out of the room between Rayla's legs, trailing citrusy suds behind him. He shook the bubbles off of him before yipping happily again and bouncing back into the wall of bubbles.

Once the shock of what she was seeing passed, Rayla flipped her swords closed an exploded with laughter.

"It's not funny, Rayla!" Callum called back.

"You're only supposed to use a drop of the sunfruit soap, and it'll bubble up the bath!" she exclaimed. What did you do, drop the whole thing in?" Callum didn't respond, and Rayla said, "Oh my god, you did!"

"It was an accident! I took the bottle out of the water, but it won't stop!" Callum shouted. "What do I do?"

Rayla couldn't answer. She was too occupied laughing. She laughed so had that she couldn't keep her feet and she fell on the ground. Zym shot out of the room and onto her chest, licking her face and showering her in the sunfruit suds.

"Rayla, I'm serious!" Callum shouted. "I can't see anything in here!"

"Are you still in the bath?" Rayla asked, still unable to keep an amused tone out of her voice.

"I can get back in," Callum said.

Rayla plucked her robe off the hook on the door and stepped into the mass of bubbles. "It's fine; just stay where you are and keep talkin', so I don't run into you."

"I'm surprised that you're not afraid of this," Callum said, a hint of joking in his voice.

Rayla scoffed and rolled her eyes at this. "No one's ever drowned or gotten sea sick from bubbles, Callum."

"I mean, not yet, but we could definitely be the first. OW!" Callum shouted when Rayla reached for his shoulder and ended up poking him in the eye instead. "Pipe down, you're fine. Put the robe on, dummy," Rayla said as she felt her way forward the window. She unlocked the latch and moved aside so that the suds could start pouring out the window. She bumped into Callum on her way back to the tub and tripped over Zym, who was still playing in the bubbles. After the water drained, she said, "Well, it might cause hell for the drains, but at least it won't make more bubbles in here."

"Which is a real shame because I personally think we don't have enough," Callum replied. "It gives the room a bit of charm."

Rayla chuckled a bit at this and bent down to pick up Zym, who was chewing at her shoe. "Whatever you say, sky boy. Now blow the suds out the window."

Callum hesitated, waiting until he knew Rayla was behind him an asked, "Won't that make a mess?"

"The room is suds, Callum. I think we're beyond the point of making a mess," Rayla said.

Callum chuckled at this before performing the wind spell. He did end up making a mess, spraying bubbles out of the window, but also out the door that Rayla had forgotten to close. When he'd done all he could do there were still traces of the mess, but at least most of the floor was visible. When he turned to face Rayla and Zym, he burst out laughing, as Rayla was still covered in suds. "You look like you're wearing the worst wig ever made!" Callum laughed.

Rayla, in turn, smirked and scooped up some of the suds and shoved them into his face. "Put a sock in it, bubble breath," she replied.

Callum coughed and choked on the soap before he too fell into a fit of laughter. They might have stayed laughing like that for ages, were they not interrupted.

"Should I come back another time?" a glassy voice asked, shocking both Callum and Rayla into silence. Its owner was another mood shadow elf who was about a head taller than Rayla with elegantly curved horns and porcelain white skin that made her amethyst eyes stand out all the more. "I had hoped to give our guest some fresh clothes for the evening, but it seems like you were too busy destroying the place to consider propriety."

"No, this was my fault," Callum admitted quickly.

"Don't bother," Rayla cut him off before he could get any farther. "Tellin' anyone around here that I'm not responsible for a mess and you might as well start talkin' to the walls expecting conversation."

The other elf smirked an leaned against the door frame before saying, "There are some walls that do talk back you know. It really is too bad that you didn't get your feet chopped off."

"What?" Callum exclaimed, shocked that someone hated Rayla enough even to suggest something so horrible.

Rayla, on the other hand, smirked and replied, "It's too bad you didn't get thrown into a pit full of spikes."

"It's too bad you didn't get electrocuted to death," the other elf said.

Thinking about the encounter with Bait and the giant fish, Rayla gave Callum a knowing smirk before saying, "It was a close call with that one. It's too bad you didn't get crushed in a rock slide."

"It's too bad you didn't get trapped in a mining shaft and get abducted by a murder cult."

"It's too bad your goblet didn't explode, sending shards of glass into your eyes and blindin' you for life."

"It's too bad-"

"STOP IT!" Callum ordered. "Why are you acting like this? I get that you hate each other, but-"

"Hate each other?" the other elf asked indignantly. "I should hope not. Rayla's a pain, but she's also my dearest friend!"

"You're...friends?" Callum repeated.

"Cousin, technically," Rayla explained.

"But also friends!" the other girl exclaimed.

Rayla shook her head and said, "Calyn, this is my cousin-friend, Alya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so...I don't usually update this fast...don't expect it. You'll be disappointed. Also, if anyone caught the Night In The Woods reference is amazing. Also, yes, Rayla's cousin is named Alya just because of Miraculous Ladybug and I'm not sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't going to be super long. Somewhere between 3-5 chapters. (She says that, but who knows what I'll do! She's a madman!) Set in like...the middle of the third season, which has yet to be released. Probably because the second one just recently came out. Rayllum has become like...my obsessive ship for the time being. I love them so forking much! Anyway, be sure to subscribe and review if you want to see Rayla in a dress, a cousin of Rayla, Callum being a nerd, and more!


End file.
